


Goodnight Moony

by dduucckk



Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don’t even know what this is, M/M, i guess??, i was going to write more but then I didn’t, it’s cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Remus doesn’t want to go to bed. Sirius thinks Remus should go to bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Goodnight Moony

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through my google docs and I found an unfinished fic that I was going to finish? And then I deleted the beginning of it and started writing this and then I deleted the rest of it so this isn’t even remotely what it was originally and then I decided it was cute as just dialogue so uh. Yeah. Enjoy!!

“Remus?”

“Mm-hm?”

“It’s nearly three in the morning.”

“I thought it might….be a little late…”

Sirius laughed. “You’re falling asleep in the middle of your sentence, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Noooo!”

“What are you even doing that’s so important?”

“‘M almost done this book.”

“You can finish it in the morning.”

“Wanna finish it now.”

“Nope, I’m taking you to bed.”

“Padfoooot…”

“Don’t make that face Remus, you know I can never say no to that face.”

“Good, don’t want you to say no.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so determined to finish a book.”

“It’s a good book.”

“Come on, Moony, you need your rest.”

“Hmph.”

“You know I can just carry you upstairs right?”

“But you won’t.”

“I will.”

“No you—Sirius! Put me down!”

“Nope. You’re not the only one that needs to go to bed.”

“Go without me, then.”

“I’m not letting you stay up all night again.”

“Hmph.”

“Your bed or mine?”

“....yours.”

“Here we are, get under the blankets.”

“Mmmm nice and warm.”

“That’s what blankets are meant for.”

“Smells like you.”

“They are my blankets.”

“Love you Pads.”

“Love you too Moony.”

“...”

“Remus?”

“...”

“Goodnight Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk)


End file.
